Brothers United
by YamiBaki
Summary: For some reason. Romano is starting to look, more attractive then usual. What happens when Feliciano wants it sweet, Ludwig wants it sensual and Gilbert wants it rough? Based on Sisters United by Volcaloid!


Brothers United

Summary: for some reason. Romano is starting to look, more attractive then usual. What happens when Feliciano wants it sweet, Ludwig wants it sensual and Gilbert wants it rough? Based on Sisters United by Volcaloid!

-Feliciano's POV-

Lately. Fratello's been feeling down, every-time he comes home, he has his head down, and he barely insults me as much and as harshly as usual. When he climbs the stairs, he stomps, and he keeps his head Down low, making his beautiful auburn hair cover his gorgeous eyes. It worries me.

I usually love it, when he yells. His cusses and screams usually make it when he smiles or laughs in the slightest rare and that much more enjoyable. I love my Fratello. I remember when we were kids Fratello used to take my hand and we'd both go out for a nice long walk on beautiful days. He would smile a little on those day, he'd try to hide it, but I somehow always caught a glimpse of it.

I heard my Fratello coming home, and I spotted him climbing up the stairs, his head hanging low, as his feet stomped on the first few steps.

"Romano" I called out.

He turned his head slightly, staring at me from under his long eyelashes. I don't care what anyone says, my Fratello is the cutest thing ever. People are crazy for not realizing it.

"if you have any problems, or if there's anything bothering you... You can just come and talk to me. We could even come and talk in my room" I said, staring up at him hopefully, I wondered, will he take my offer?

Fratello turns back to the stairs and bows his head down lower, sadness clouding his amazing, hazel-olive eyes as he gave a sad sigh.

Fratello... Why are you sad? Please tell me...

I can see it. The way you hug yourself when you think your all alone at home. I watch you Fratello. All of you, all of your smiles, all of your frowns. They're all mine. And I don't care how, but I won't let anyone have you.

I remember, a while back, when you finally agreed to spend a whole day with me in Venice. We walked down the market, and that's when I had spotted a gelato parlor. I instantly ran in and bought some for you, when I came back you had a confused look on your face.

"here Fratello!" I shouted happily.

I had gently lifted the gelato up to your lips and smiled, "this is your favourite flavour! Come and have a bite! Even just for a little... Please have one, a small bite.." I begged. I waited patiently, wondering if you'll take it, or if you'll hit me and yell. Please, show an emotion, any emotion. Don't be sad anymore Fratello. Don't be sad..

Just then, you let lose a sudden smile.

It was so happy and bubbly; I had never seen you smile like that before. It was shocking, and it made my heart swell with joy when you thanked me and took the gelato, occasionally letting me have a bite or two.

I kept looking at you while licking my lips, oh Fratello. I really do love you.

Imagine. Being able to be in Fratello's bed. Oh, I really wish I could sleep on it with you Fratello. I wish I could, and then I'd be able to watch your beautiful eyes shine in the morning when I wake up, next to you. I can see it in my dreams, I so often do. I can't wait any longer, I need to hear you sing Fratello!

You finally turn away from the stairs and stand up straight and proudly, turning sideways to meet my eyes. There's a slight smile on your face, as you reach out to gently pat my head, before turning back to climb up to your room. I pout and watch you go, reaching a hand to touch the top of my head, where your hand had been just a few seconds ago.

It's not fair Fratello. Why can't you see how I feel? I want to see you smile more, please notice my feelings soon...

-Gilbert's POV-

"he seems sad lately, I'm a bit worried" Ludwig mumbles, as he and I watch from the small crack at the door. Your staring at a piano, hugging yourself tightly as the moon snaked its way into the room from the large window beside you. Why are you sad? You're no longer your usual feisty self. You don't yell anymore, you don't scream, you don't cuss, you don't kick or punch. Hell you don't even call me 'albino potato bastard' or my brother 'potato fucker' anymore. You reach out a hand to gently brush your fingers across the grand piano gently, shivering at the cold touch, before tacking back your hand and hugging yourself tighter. You bow your head down low, letting your beautiful hair cover you. Oi! Why are you sad? What's wrong?

I can see, your frowning, your usual scowl is nowhere to be found, and you look so damn miserable. I can see, the moon's light makes your pale skin glow, it's so delicious. "it's odd" Ludwig speaks, suddenly braking my train of thought, "we keep staring at him, yet he doesn't seem to notice that we are here..."

I smirk, oh, how it would feel like to have him under me. That feisty boy, the one who always fights back, no matter how frightened he is. His amazing lips on mine, wouldn't that feel wonderful? I can feel the chills running down my spine.

"Do you wanna do something painful?" I whisper, I intended it for him, but apparently, Bruder seemed to have heard me. Oh yes, something painful indeed, I could just tie him down. I could whip him even, and it'll be enjoyable. I'll make it enjoyable, and he'll be wanting more of it. "do you want to hear something hurtful?" I cooed again, chuckling to myself, sounding a little creepy, but what the fuck do I care? Oh yes, just me and him.

Just feeling him, indeed, fuck. I want him. I want him badly, and he'll be mine...

"kesesesese" I snickered to myself, leaning in a little too closely to the door, "if what they say is true 'be careful what you wish for, it may come true' then that would totally be awesome, don't you think?" I mumbled again, practically drooling at the thought.

At night, I often have these vivid dreams, where I finally have you under me, hands tied tightly onto the head board, as I caress your neck with my fingers, before wringing it. Oh yes~ I can't wait, in reality I really can't wait to have you beneath me to do it to you. I would love to see you struggling, to smell your sweat and hear you call my name. Yes! Yes! I need you Lovino! And I do plan to have you...

I hadn't noticed Feliciano coming up behind me, with a scowl on his face resembling Romano's. Apparently, he didn't like the way I was thinking. Oh well, he's cute and all and I love him but fuck him, I want Romano.

"Bruder... Don't say such things.." Ludwig scolded half-heartedly, before sighing and turning to look back at Romano. "but still... Maybe your right..." I heard him mumble. Feliciano screeched at me, but I didn't care.

Oh, Romano's bed~ I want to dive onto it. And plow him onto the mattress, do him so hard that his white sheets will go from bright white at night, to a crisp maroon in the morning. Because by then, the blood will no longer be red. Oh yes! I want him! I will do him so hard! His hands tied, his mouth gagged! And by morning, he'll be sore and covered with bruises.

I dive for him, I tried to enter that room that he is in, just so that I could fuck him on the floor or on the fucking piano, but Feliciano quickly grabbed me from behind and pulled me back with incredible strength that I never knew he had. I'm going, I'm still trying to get my Romano.

It's not far Lovino.. Why can't you see how I feel? I want to see you beneath me more, please notice my awesome feelings for you real soon...

-Ludwig's POV-

I wonder. How it's like to feel you. I know you don't like me, but I'm worried, I mean, you ARE Feliciano's (my only friend) brother. How does it feel? I wonder to myself, that wonderful, smooth skin under that light pink shirt.

You look so beautiful, I always seem to catch a glimpse of you when your lost in your own thoughts, and you look so beautiful when the sun is beaming off your gorgeous hair. I love the look in your eyes when you think no ones looking, and it makes my heart flop when I catch you smirking, or smiling When you bite into a fresh tomato. You're so beautiful, and I hate the fact that you hate me so strongly. Lately, you've been too sad and too lost in your thoughts to properly insult me. Why is that Lovino? Why are you sad? Can't you see that I miss your insults?

I want to feel you, I want you as well. I really do care for you, why can't you see that? I'm always looking at you, watching you from afar. I love just watching you move and when you lash out it's so... Breath taking. Tell me, are you as soft as you look? Are you as delicious as you look? I want to know, I want to feel you, I want to see your face, red like the tomatoes you eat and panting. I want to see your skin, the beautiful Porcelain-like skin you hide underneath your clothes, if only I could taste you, kiss you, touch you, lick you even.

If I could I would, you make me feel like I could do whatever it is I could to you.

Just then you heard us, you turn away from the piano and stare at us. I tensed, waiting. Are you going to yell? Will you insult us? Will you cuss and kick us? What will you do?

Just then, you did something we didn't really expect you to do.

You sighed, and walked sadly towards us, walking out the door. No insults. No glares. No cusses or punches or kicks. Nothing. You just walked out, and stared at us, aiming a sad and broken smile at Feliciano, who was fighting off Gilbert. You dip your head down low and walk off, the three of us just watched, no look on our faces, when you passed us and almost left our sight, Gilbert dived for you, only to get stopped by Feliciano, who scowled and held him back with shocking strength.

I just watched, before looking back to the direction Lovino went.

It's not fair Lovino. Why can't you see how I feel? I want to see you more, please, notice the feelings that I hold for you soon...

-Feliciano's, Ludwig's and Gilbert's POV-

The three of them soon start watching Romano more then usual. Seeing him move around sadly, seeing him give a sad frown, and walking around depressed and like he's dead.

An there have been a few things the three have noticed...

'Your hands are surprisingly soft, for someone who has been in the Mafia' Ludwig thought, as his boss and Romano's made them both Shake hands after a large meeting a while back.

'you have such an amazing smile, Its actually a beautiful sight to see after seeing you scowl so many times before' Gilbert thought, as he watched Lovino chat with an elderly woman from across the park bench. He had helped her with her groceries and had pleaded that she sit and take a brake.

'Fratello, your singing voice is amazing. I remember when I first heard it, it's one of my most precious memories..' Feliciano thought happily, as he listened to his brother sing happily at an opera, performing for the wonderful people of South Italy. 'it's so rich, and filled with pride and such strong emotions Fratello, Ve~'

'Beautiful' the three thought, all at the same time as they watched Romano. 'Romano's strengths and beauty cannot be stopped.'

Just then, the three met up and made a pack. "so you're in?" Gilbert asked, watching the two with a serious face. Ludwig and Feliciano exchanged glances before nodding. "Ve~ tonight, and don't be late, don't make a sound" Feli scolded them, amazingly freaking out Gilbert and Ludwig. "it's a deal then, just the three of us" Ludwig added, placing his hand in the middle, watching as Gilbert laid his pale one on top of his, and Feliciano's on top of Gilbert's.

So it was settled, tonight, Romano will finally realize what the three of them felt, and what the three of them want...

-Romano's POV-

I dream that dreaded dream every night. I hate it. It's saddening and it's messing with my personality. It's causing me to become distant towards my brother, and less cruel to the potato brothers. Hell, I don't even brush off Francis when he gropes and molests me, I don't even laugh when Antonio beats the shit out of him.

I lay in my bed every night, dreading sleep due to that same fucking dream night after fucking night.

I'm walking down a long hall, wearing tight black jeans with matching black boots and a black, long sleeve V-neck sweater, which I rolled up to my elbows, my black leather gloves are holding a Child's hand. But that hand, belongs to me. A younger vision of me, from when I was forced to live with Antonio. My younger self was wearing a long, white night gown, with white socks and white booties. I actually look pretty damn cute.

Well, I'm holding onto his hand tightly, as my younger self does the same, neither of us letting go, for fear of losing the other.

We walk down a long, white hallway, and after what feels like forever, we finally make it half way. But as we near the door, little me let's go of my hand. I turn, hearing him scream a blood curling scream, it was painful to hear yourself scream like that, he was crying for me to help him, to save him from some unknown force that was pulling him away from me, as tears fell from his eyes. It snapped my heart in two, I hated it, I quickly ran after him, reaching out a hand to grab a hold of my younger self's smaller ones. I keep running, but as soon as I have his hand in mines, a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, preventing me from saving myself.

Chibi me screams, and cries for help, I start crying to, begging for my younger self not to go and not to leave me, but by then it's too late. Chibi me disappears, and all I hear are screens of pain, and cries for help. I quickly try to remove the hands around me, but the more I move the more they tightened painfully around me, making it hard for me to breath. Just as I hear my younger self scream another blood curling scream, I cry my eyes out, calling out that I'll be there, that I was coming and for him not to worry, but at that moment he screamed back for mercy, until.

Splat.

That's all I hear. Splat, splattering sounds everywhere. Oh god. I hoped. No. I PRAID that it was not what I thought it is. I soon feel two other hands around me, gripping my shoulders, pulling me back along with my waist. I scream for them to stop as I struggle to free myself and scream for help, wanting to run to my younger self as soon as possible. But as soon as I begin to scream again, a third pair of hands wrapped themselves around my mouth, the three pull with full force, and I fall. I fall into darkness.

That's when I wake up, huffing and panting, looking around my darkened room in a panic, before calming down and sighing in relief. I soon sit myself up and run my clammy hands though my damp and sweaty hair.

This is my life. Every. Single. Night. I dream that everything and everyone around me disappears. And eventually, I lose the only thing I have left. Myself.

I sit in my room in silence for a while, catching my breath as I re-think my dream over and over again. What does my dream mean? I glance at my side table watch and spot that it's already midnight. Well that's depressing. My chest feels tightened. And I don't feel so well, I can't breathe properly.

I raise a hand to rub at my tightening throat, not realizing a hand crawling up behind me. Suddenly, a light finger taps my shoulder. "eh?" I mumble, before slowly turning around. What I saw scared me shitless.

Behind me, with creepy faces, as if they were about to rape me, was my brother, Feliciano, and the two potato bastards, Ludwig, and Gilbert.

They reached out for me, and I let out a blood curling screech.

"CHIGIIIIIIIII!"

-Feliciano's Ludwig's and Gilbert's POV-

That secretive room. If we were to enter your room. The secretive room. Then we can be with you forever...

That morning without you, everything looked normal, everyone bickered and scolded each other. Some fought while others just fooled around.

Gilbert, and Feliciano were bothering Ludwig as he read a magazine.

Everything looked normal.

Nobody realized that you were missing.

Antonio frowns and looks around, worried, he glances at his wrist watch and sighs sadly, he talks with Bella, but he seems Lonely, and pouts, he rests his chin on the palm of his hand, and looks as if he's about to cry.

This is just an accident.

No one noticed.

That Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert all stop to smile a creepy and suspicious smile that would put Ivan to shame. The three smirk amongst themselves, as if telling a familiar inside joke that only they know.

From then on, every night. The three would happily walk into Romano's room. With no hesitation.

And no one has seen Romano as often since then...

A/N:

ILL WRITE ANYONE A ONE-SHOT OF ANY PAIRING (Except the following) IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT ROMANO'S DREAM MEANT! AND YOU'LL RECEIVE LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES FROM GILBERT!

(Couples I shan't write about)

RomanoXHungary  
AustriaXGermany

SpainXFrance  
SpainXPrussia  
PrussiaXFrance  
PrussiaXRussia  
GermanyXRussia  
(Nothing that involves Fem! Anyone.)  
(Nothing involving Chibi! Anyone)  
And no Shorta! Anyone. Except probably Shota!RomanoXSpain)  
SpainXBelgium  
Practically I'll only ship Spain with Romano.  
EnglandXCanada  
CanadaXCuba  
RussiaXAmerica  
PrussiaXHungary  
PrussiaXAustria  
SpainXEngland

Well... Just give me a pairing and I'll tell you if I won't or will write you a one-shot of them :3 I hope y'all enjoyed my story~

ILL PM YOU IF YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY! BUT Y'ALL WILL HAVE TO GIVE ME A TOPIC AND/OR SETTING OR WHATEVER SO THAT I CAN HAVE AT LEAST A CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU WANT!


End file.
